SongBased Drabbles For The Happy Couples!
by MidnightRangerKat
Summary: A Collection of Drabbles for various couples and families of Hetalia! All chapters are based of songs, but you'll have to guess which songs! Which may or may not be obvious .
1. UsUk

**D/C: I own nothing. (This is for the whole story so that I don't have to say it again!)**

They say that I'm better off now, independent and free of England's control, then they took me out to drink and celebrate. I'm dying inside, and after one too many drinks, even the others can see I'm not going to get over him so quickly.

Japan, Italy, France and Mexico (that other guy I can't remember as well) are sitting with me trying to calm me down, because I'm continuously describing him to them. If I could, I'd change England's mind so that even defeating him couldn't make him let me go.

I called him, confessed that I still loved him, but he didn't say anything back. Then I stumble, drunk, through the darkness down the paths towards his door: I think that if he sees me then he'll take me back, because he didn't want to let me go.

The other's words are still with me, as if they're trying to calm me down, as I'm repeating his name, nearly falling down as I stagger to your door, drunk. I'm prepared to make him change his mind, as I say my words to him, however slurred they may be.

I tried calling him again, saying the same things, I just wanted him to say something: anything back to me: but all I heard was nothing.

It's like I'm intoxicated with his love, my hands shake as I knock on his door, hoping he's waiting for me, waiting to say yes. If he let me go again, I'd be better off dead, I couldn't quit on him. I couldn't ever be better off when we're not together.

When his door's opened by Australia, I go in to see all of his friends there, are they trying to calm him down as my friends were? I almost trip over my feet, but I manage to say my words to him, stopping myself from sobbing.

"I love you, England, I'm so sorry. I'll do anything for you. What'll it take for you to take me back?"

No words could define this moment, no words were needed. England reached out and wrapped his arms around me in a hug and I hugged him back, feeling like I couldn't ever let him go. I heard a whisper in my ear and felt my heart soar.

"Nothing,"

**A/N**

**First chapter is USUK! Not sure what the next chapter will be, but it will be based on another song. First person to guess what song this is based on will get a mention and a virtual cookie!**

**Kat x**


	2. Switzerland and Liechtenstein

I remember when your tears were pouring down your face, until I told I'd never let you go, all the shadows of the buildings around leaving us with little light to see: the light in your eyes and smile, gone.

You begged me not to leave, little sister; you didn't want to be left alone. I didn't want to leave you either, so I suppose it's a good thing you wanted me to take you with me, and look after you.

It's all gone and past now, Liechtenstein, but I'll still look after you, and even if everyone else thinks you're old enough to take care of yourself - which you're not – I won't leave you, tonight or any other night, until you ask me to.

I remember tucking you into bed and telling you to close your eyes as the sun disappeared under the horizon. I swore to myself that I'd never let anyone hurt you, and when you told me how worried you were, I told you that I'd be there when the light of the morning shone in and keep you safe forever.

When there were wars, I'd keep you safe, hidden away from all of the fighting and bloodshed, when the world set aflame in terror. I locked the door away from the war, so it couldn't touch us.

Do you remember the lullaby I used to sing to you when you couldn't sleep, and Austria would play the music to it? Even when Austria didn't come over anymore, I sang it without the music, just letting the words flow.

I still tuck you into bed at times, and I remember you asked me to sing the lullaby the other night. You were having bad dreams and I wouldn't leave the room until I was sure that you'd be safe and sound. That was all that mattered.

I'll still call you 'little sister' even when you aren't so little, and you can still call me 'big brother', I know that it makes you happy. I always tell you to stay happy and safe and I mean it.

I carry on singing the lullaby to you, and think about the rest of the world, I know about the alien invasion. How the rest of the world are fighting, but right now, you and I'll be safe and sound.

**A/N **

**This chapter is a little bit of the bond that Switzerland has with Liechtenstein, because I love their brotherly-sisterly moments (even though they're not very often).**

**Thanks to Zingfox for guessing that the song in the last chapter was "Nothing" by The Script. ****. You win… A virtual cookie!**

**The song competition is running for this chapter as well, so try and guess the song!**

**Thanks for reading, hope you liked it!**

**Kat x**


End file.
